


Опасность

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: легкое ООС, зашкаливающее количество слова "опасно" на один абзац текста, пафосРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 5





	Опасность

**Author's Note:**

> легкое ООС, зашкаливающее количество слова "опасно" на один абзац текста, пафос  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Билли опасен.

Он годами оттачивал свои способности, чтобы противостоять любым врагам.

Стальные мускулы — броня, защищающая от воздействий извне. Кулаки — два Моргенштерна, наносящие смертоносные удары.

Но Стив, уже знакомый с их мощью, куда больше боится скрытых сил своего главного врага.

Шепот Билли — яд. Он задурманивает голову, насылает морок, въедается в подкорку, чтобы мучить по ночам. Каждое слово звучит обещанием, отравляя здравый смысл и заставляя желать большего.

Запах Билли — токсин. Вдохнешь раз — и ты пропал. Есть феромоны, которыми приманивают редчайших бабочек - действуют один раз и на всю жизнь, лишая желания быть с кем-то другим. Так и Билли пропитывает воздух вокруг себя, заставляя терять голову.

Губы Билли — острейшие из ножей. Улыбаются они или кривятся, скользит ли по ним язык — любое движение ранит в самое сердце.

Кожа Билли — кислота. Любое прикосновение отпечатывается навсегда, оставляет незримые следы. Можно долго стоять под ледяными струями воды, пытаясь смыть с себя его отпечатки, но они так и будут продолжать греть.

Билли опасен. Опасен для себя. Опасен для других. Особо опасен для Стива. Но именно это и манит в нем. Желание упасть в Бездну, испытать острые ощущения.

Он пугает и интригует, сводит с ума и доводит до белого каления. Он ранит слишком глубоко, оставляя невидимые рваные шрамы, которые никогда не перестанут ныть. Он приносит боль, печаль и реальный страх потери.

Но Стив живет ради этой опасности и готов всем рискнуть, бесстрашно подставляя сердце под стрелы Амура и готовя белый флаг для своей совести. Это та битва, которую стоит проиграть и сдаться врагу, чтобы выиграть войну, в которой победителю достается...


End file.
